In a microwave communication application, a high-gain antenna is usually used to achieve a longer transmission distance or to avoid interference. However, a high-gain antenna has an excessively small beam angle, and alignment is very difficult during installation. In addition, in a case of a strong wind or the like, slight shakes of an antenna may cause a link interruption.
In the prior art, a device of an antenna is installed on a microwave tower that can hardly shake, and is reinforced by using a reinforcement apparatus.
However, in an actual application, installation environments are relatively limited for a microwave tower, which is not feasible in all scenarios. For example, during application in an urban area, it is possible that a microwave tower can only be installed on a pole or a rooftop. Moreover, on a microwave tower, both alignment difficulty and installation costs are increased for working personnel to install an antenna.